Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?
Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Full House. It aired on October 8th, 1991. Plot Summary After being branded as the worst kisser in the school, DJ does her best to cope with this ninth grade drama on her own. Sensing that something is not quite right, Danny starts sifting through his daughter's sock drawer - and comes across a note that indicates a serious issue in DJ's social life. Concerned that his little girl won't come to him with her recent problems, Danny does everything he can to help her open up, which doesn't turn out so well. When this frustrated dad finally confronts DJ directly, the invasion of privacy leaves the 14 year old angrier than ever. Now that DJ is a teenager with a life of her own, can father and daughter calm down long enough to discuss the inevitable changes in their relationship? Meanwhile, Stephanie attempts to rid new roommate Michelle of all her babyish bedroom accessories, and Jesse transforms Joey's old room into a soundproof recording studio. Recap Todd Mitchell, one of high school freshman D.J.'s schoolmates, is spreading a false rumor around school that D.J. is the worst kisser. It's Todd's way of getting even with D.J. for refusing to let him kiss her while they were on the way home from the library. D.J. then shows Kimmy a sympathy card that she got from Kathy Santoni, who, on the card, refers to the situation as a "mega crisis". Later, under the guise of collecting dirty clothes to take downstairs to the laundry room, Danny goes upstairs to D.J..'s bedroom while she's not there and finds the card. The term "mega crisis" arouses Danny's curiosity, and he wants to know what D.J.'s mega crisis is. Later, at a bowling alley, Danny is spending some time with D.J. when Kimmy shows up and takes D.J. to the mall, where Todd Mitchell is continuing to spread the rumor around. At home, Danny unintentionally slips up and mentions "mega crisis", indicating to D.J. that Danny has seen the card. D.J. believes Danny's spying was uncalled for. The snooping infuriates D.J., who goes on an angry tirade. Then, after she calms down along with Danny, she helps Danny realize that she's not a little girl anymore; she's growing up and she no longer needs his help with every problem she ever has anymore, because she can work out a lot of those problems on her own. Danny apologizes for the spying, and D.J. explains that she didn't mean to make Danny feel hurt, and D.J. reassures Danny that if she ever has a problem that she can't handle, she'll come to him with it, just like she always did when she was a kid. D.J. then tells Danny that at the mall, she and Kimmy confronted Todd Mitchell. Kimmy got Todd in a headlock, and D.J. used a squirt bottle of mustard to force Todd to tell everyone the truth that the rumor was made up. Danny is amused and takes the opportunity to remark that mustard stains "are murder to get out" of clothes. Meanwhile, Jesse turns what used to be the garage into a soundproof recording studio, as he and Joey are no longer in the advertising business. Jesse has decided to concentrate more on his music, and Joey has decided to concentrate more on his comedy. As for Michelle, her belongings are moved as she goes through the process of taking D.J.'s place as Stephanie's roommate. Memorable Quotes D.J.: This bad kisser thing could ruin my social life forever. Just how far has this rumor gone? Kimmy: Hard to say. I heard it from my Algebra teacher. ---- D.J.: Kimmy, we need a plan. We have to get people to stop saying I'm a bad kisser. Kimmy: I've got it. Just make out with every guy in school until they change their minds. ---- D.J.: You see? You don't even knock! You have no respect for my personal space. Danny: Don't you dare tell me about respect? You're yellin' and slammin' doors. What happened to my sweet little girl? D.J.: Don't you get it?! I'm not your little girl anymore! Danny: Oh OK. ---- D.J.: Dad, I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I just mean that I'm growing up. I don't need to come to you with every single little problem. Danny: Why not? You used to tell me everything. D.J.: That's when I was a kid. When you were my age, did you tell your parents everything? Danny: No. They were old. They were...my age. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Seas Category:Quotes